


Hexley's Vexing Adventures #2 A Humiliating Tour

by Redsabdlcreations



Series: Hexley's Vexing Adventures [2]
Category: ABDL - Fandom
Genre: Hexley'svexingAdventures, Humiliation, Soiling, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redsabdlcreations/pseuds/Redsabdlcreations
Summary: Hexley explores the House of Leaves and discovers a dark hallway that shouldn't exist, but what's in it?
Series: Hexley's Vexing Adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1216038





	Hexley's Vexing Adventures #2 A Humiliating Tour

The cover art for this story was drawn by TMK-NSFW. You can find more of their work on their twitter: https://twitter.com/NsfwTmk 

This is a remaster of this chapter that I went through, fixed, and reformatted. you can check out Part 1 here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551311

Options 1 and 4 tied: Explore without Aaron and then some with Aaron

Hexley walked out into the hallway in her fresh clothes only to find it empty. She looked around for Aaron for a moment before finding a note taped to her door.  
“Had to fix a plumbing issue, wait for me. I’ll give you a tour when I get back.” -Aaron  
"Well, there goes my guide." Hexley said in exasperation. She briefly considered turning back into her room to wait. Instead, she took a step out into the staff hallway. "I'm the manager dammit," she thought, "I’ll get to know the place, guide or no guide."  
With a push, she opened the door next to her marked “Management.” A pitch-black room that felt like it had been undisturbed for a long time greeted her and Hexley pawed at the wall for a light switch that she wasn’t even sure was there. One lucky swipe illuminated the space in front of her. A regal-looking oak desk sat in the center with a computer atop it surrounded by walls lined with filing cabinets. Everything was covered in a thin layer of dust except for a folded piece of paper and a crowded key ring.  
Hexley wondered how long it’d been between her and the last manager; judging from the amount of dust coating the room, it'd been quite a while. She picked up the keys and map, the ring feeling like it weighed almost five pounds in her hand and jingling loudly whenever she moved.  
“This has got to be every single key for the entire place.” she said, unfolding the piece of paper left under the keys. It looked to be a map for the hotel. “How convenient,” she remarked, ”looks like I might not need Aaron after all.”  
The whole place was essentially a giant rectangle with four hallways branching off from the upstairs and three downstairs. The upstairs left hallway, the one closest to the front of the hotel, was marked “Staff Quarters” while the other three were simply marked “Guest Rooms”. Downstairs there were another 3 hallways each with 10 rooms, same as the upstairs. The back hallway on the right side was marked “UNDER RENOVATION” in large, almost intimidating text. A myriad of housekeeping facilities, backrooms, and a huge kitchen was hidden away by doors under the sweeping staircase. The last part of the hotel's layout that caught Hexley's eye was the massive space marked ‘Dining Hall’. It was as large as one of the hallways full of rooms.  
Hexley walked through the staff quarter of the upstairs; besides her office, everything else in this wing was bedrooms. She decided to head downstairs and look at this closed-off wing. “Under Renovation, huh?” she muttered to herself, “What could they be building in there?”  
Curiosity burned within her and it wasn’t going to be satisfied till she took a look at what was happening in that closed-off back left hallway. Instead of the open and inviting archways that lead into the other corridors, a small door greeted her.  
“Staff Only” read the plaque on the door.  
Hexley fiddled with her new keyring, noting that each hallway had all the keys associated with it separated by small plastic tabs labeled with each quadrant's position in the hotel. This mysterious hallway, however, only had one key. She unlocked the door and let herself inside. Her steps were gentle and her movements slow.  
There was a lingering feeling that she was invading a place not meant for her. She reminded herself that despite that feeling she was the manager here–she was the one in charge! With a straightened back and a more assured step, Hexley strode into the strange marked-off hallway.  
The area was much the same as the rest of the inn; dark green walls met with a black hardwood floor. The same oil lamp casings lined the space, they flickered with actual flame, not like the faux fire around the rest of the hotel. Hexley took several steps into the hallway, noting that several of the doors she passed had "do not disturb" signs displayed.  
“Is the map old?" she wondered, running her hand over the sign. "There must be some guests staying here. If not, then who isn't wanting to be disturbed?”  
Hexley stopped at a door without a sign, and so, wanting to see what was so special about this "Staff Only" hallway, she tugged at the knob. It didn't budge. Logically she tested the same key that'd unlocked the strange door and found it also unlocked this door. The door swung open, revealing a darkened room.  
She tried to step forward, but a slight draft of air hit the back of her neck. It reminded her of breathing and she couldn't overcome the idea that somebody was watching her. She spun wildly on her heel to look for whoever was near.  
She was relieved to see that nobody was visible in the dimly lit hallway with her and chalked up the breathing sound up to a breeze created by opening the door.  
In her hand, she found the keyring she'd obtained from her desk to be fairly heavy and her arms had grown tired. Still standing in the hallway, she shifted it from one arm to another, wishing for an easier way to carry it.  
Upon fiddling with the ring and managing to open it, she was able to clasp it onto the belt loop on her jeans. Still, the weight of the keys pulled at one side of her pants which she occasionally tugged up to keep from slipping down her hips. "Hopefully they hold." she sighed.  
The brunette took a step from the dim hall into the pitch-black room, running her hand along the wall to search for a light switch.  
“HEXLEY, HEY HEXLEY!”  
Aaron's shouts from somewhere off in the distance caused her to jump in the dark. From the echoing of his shout, they sounded like they were coming from the main hall.  
Hexley shook her head in annoyance and turned to leave the room. She figured it better to meet him out there so as not to make the abandoned tour guide wait.  
She took one last look into the darkness of the room and found herself able to make out some of the shapes within. A bed with bars sat on the far end of the room while an odd standing desk took up one wall. Dark shapes littered the floor along. Even with the encompassing darkness, she could see the bright neon pink walls.  
“What a weird room.” she thought, "The colors are so different and the furniture looks really stran-"  
“HEXLEY!” Another call resounded through the dark hallway and Aaron’s voice, once again, pulled her out of a runaway train of thought. On her way out she closed and locked the door before speed walking out to the main hall.  
When she stepped through the mystery door and back into the hotel lobby she saw Aaron with his back turned. He looked to be about to walk down another hallway in search of her so she closed the door and shouted to get Aaron’s attention.  
“Hey!" she exclaimed, causing him to whip around, "Sorry, I went exploring. I found a map on my desk and I figured my way around pretty well.”  
Aaron looked at her like she’d grown an extra head. “You were exploring… the coat closet?” he said quizzically.  
She adjusted her pants against the weight of the keys and looked back at the door. To her surprise, it'd moved. No longer was it blocking off a hallway. Instead, it sat next to the front desk. In its previous position, an arched entrance led to a hallway like all the others. She hadn’t even noticed the shift upon her exit.  
“No, the… under renovation hallway….” Hexley tried to stutter out the words of her explanation to her new employee only to find they wouldn't materialize.  
“What renovation?" Aaron asked, looking at her with intense confusion and eyeing the map in her hand.  
She realized that this might be the explanation she needed. “Look here, this map shows this hallway as being under renova-" She cut her words short when she saw that the blueprints no longer showed the same marked-off hallway and was instead replaced by a normal guest hallway.  
Hexley dropped her head in despair. “Never mind, let's just keep on the tour.” she sighed.  
Her tour guide stared for a moment but decided to let it go. “Well I see you found your Manager’s keys; those will unlock any door in the place. You have all the originals.” He started towards the doors under the stairs and Hexley followed. She examined each corridor and hallway with wonder till the pair arrived at the entrance to the kitchen.  
It was a fully set up commercial-grade kitchen, with all the latest appliances and shining with chrome and white tile. Staff milled about, cooking and working at a steady pace while she and Aaron watched on.  
Hexley gestured to the buzzing hive of activity. “Do we really need a kitchen this big?" she asked, doubtful that this was all really necessary, "It seems like overkill.”  
Aaron shook his head and chuckled, “We have the biggest dining hall in all of Parafax. We also have 24-hour on-call room service and The House of Leaves doubles as a four-star restaurant. You'd be amazed at how much we need all these staff.”  
Hexley looked again at the kitchen, feeling amazed at what she had rushed into managing. "This is going to be more work than I thought..." she whispered.  
A woman about her height walked towards the two of them and Hexley immediately noticed the pleasant plumpness in her hips, breasts, and bottom. Her red hair was tied in a messy bun atop her head and she juxtaposed Hexley’s thin figure in all the right ways. Whoever she was it was obvious that she owned the room as she moved around each cook and counter with graceful half turns that disturbed none of the kitchen's processes. The redhead stopped in front of them abruptly and her soft brown eyes examined Hexley for a moment.  
She had a pleased smile on her face when she began to speak. “Aaron, who’ve you brought along with you?" the woman asked, her eyes never leaving Hexley, "She looks like a stiff wind would blow her over.” To accentuate her point she placed one hand on her hip and poked at Hexley’s stomach with the other.  
“Hey, don’t poke at your new manager like that!” Hexley responded indignantly, picking up on the joking nature but still slightly annoyed.  
Aaron chuckled off to the side. “She’s right Elizabeth, I wouldn’t mess with the new ringmaster of this little circus." he warned. "Anyways Hexley, Elizabeth is the head chef here and one of the best damn cooks this side of the... well anywhere." Aaron explained, gesturing to the fantastic kitchen. "As a bonus, because you work here you eat for free. The House of Leaves is proud to offer so many different menu options it’ll make your head spin. If you need any food just ask and Lizzie’s cooks would be happy to make you whatever you want day or night. Hell if you’re nice to her Lizzie might even let you cook in here.”  
The head chef giggled at both of them. “Well, boss lady, my staff, my kitchen, and most importantly my meals are all yours. Maybe we’ll put some meat on your bones.”  
Hexley laughed in response, feeling more at ease in her situation after meeting the woman. "Thanks Elizabeth I’m sure I'll be seeing you a lot. Just let me know if there’s anything I can do for you.” The head chef seemingly radiated kindness and Hexley picked up on what could be the blossoming of what she hoped was friendship.  
Elizabeth nodded to her and turned back to the staff, continuing her work. Obviously she had a schedule to keep.  
Aaron continued to show Hexley the back of the establishment, including the boiler room and laundry areas. “The housekeeping staff will take care of your room and laundry unless you ask them not to, but they really don’t mind.” he explained as the tour continued.  
They were heading back to the main hall and nearing the end of the tour when a pressing urge struck Hexley. She'd tugged against the key ring’s weight again and the waistband of her pants dug a little into her abdomen causing an uncomfortable pressure.  
“Hey Aaron, can we head back?" she asked sheepishly, "I think I should start unpacking and whatnot plus, I have to… uh… use the bathroom.”  
Aaron just nodded and she found herself grateful that he didn't address her embarrassment. He led her back to the staff hallway at her request, but just before they reached her door an unbelievably tall woman stopped them.  
She towered over Aaron at what must have been an impressive 6’4”. Straight jet black hair flowed from her head and she wore a tight black and white maid outfit. Its skirt stopped a fair bit above the knee with a flash of her thigh just visible before shiny latex stockings covered the rest of her leg.  
Aaron stopped short upon seeing her. “Hello Ms. Walpurgisnacht," he said, his voice noticeably tenser, "I was just showing our new manager around.”  
Hexley couldn’t help but notice how formal her tour guide was with the head of housekeeping in comparison to the head chef. She stuck her hand out then up towards the woman, hoping to make her best first impression.  
The giantess didn't even look at Hexley while she addressed Aaron. “Ah ja is zis small girl zee new manager?” she asked, her heavy German accent sticking out heavily.  
Hexley answered her before Aaron could, “Yes Ms. Walpurgisnacht, I’m the new manager and I’d really appreciate it if you would address me directly.” She couldn't hide the irritation in her voice but hoped the woman wouldn't mind it too much.  
The towering maid turned her eyes to Hexley and the dark pools of her eyes consumed all of Hexley’s features into her memory instantaneously. The woman had made her judgments at that moment. “Fair enough, Hexley. You speak your mind willfully. I belieffe you und I vill get along vell.” With a crushingly strong grip, Ms. Walpurgisnacht shook Hexley's hand. " If you vill excuze me I haffe verk to get to." She passed the pair and started down towards the main hotel.  
As she and Aaron were walking away Hexley felt that something was wrong- it was only for a moment- and before she could figure out what it was her pants slipped away from her hips onto the ground. Her thin white polka dot panties were exposed to both the maintenance man and the stern maid behind her.  
“OH GOD! OH NO! DON’T LOOK!” Hexley screamed.  
She moved to pull her pants back up, bending her knees, when a sudden pain in her abdomen overtook her. From all around her a faint whispering surrounded her and she felt her body stop moving. At the same time, she felt her bladder release without warning.  
Warm liquid stained the white cotton of her patterned panties then started dripping into her jeans. She let out a whimper as the warmth soaked the fabric of her underwear. Before she could process what was happening a full-on stream was pouring out and Hexley was wetting herself without a shred of control. She tried to clench every muscle she could to stop the flow but nothing seemed to work.  
Aaron stood next to her and stared in shock. Meanwhile, she could feel Ms. Nacht’s eyes glued to her rear. Luckily, the flow slowed to a trickle and then petered out as Hexley finally stopped peeing. For a solid minute, she stood frozen before pulling up her pants, hoping the whole world would disappear.  
Through tears, she looked back at her two onlookers. “I’m going to my room to clean up," she said, "we’ll talk tomorrow.”  
Ms. Nacht stopped her before she could move out of the warm puddle. “Oh nein you don't, I haffe to clean zat up und I can't haffe you making mezes all offer zee place. You vill come vith me.”  
Aaron glared at the maid. “Jesus Walpurgisnacht," he snapped, slapping her hand away from Hexley's arm, "give her a break, this has to be hard. Hexley why don’t you clean up, there’s still plenty of daylight left; I can help you move your stuff in so you can set up your room, or I can get somebody else to move your bags while I take you to meet the rest of the staff. We’ll just pretend this whole thing never happened no matter what you choose to do.”  
Hexley sniffled and thought about what to do.

These are the old options I have left them here for archival but the next chapter has already been written

Go with Ms. Walpurgisnacht, she seems to have a way to fix this.  
Clean up and have Aaron help you move your stuff in.  
Clean up and have someone else move your bags in and meet the rest of the staff.  
Clean up and go to bed, this has been too much.


End file.
